Nattilie Black
by Willow's Song
Summary: Srius Black escaped from askaban after three years to get his daughter and Harry. will he be able to save them from danger, clear his name? can he save them from themself? can he raise them to be good people? sucky summarys please rr firstfanfic
1. prolouge must help them

**Nattilie Black**

**Prologue & Chapter One**

In an extravagant room a woman cried out in pain.

"It's okay honey, it's okay." A gravely voice said trying to calm his wife.

"One more push and she'll be out." Said a soft female voice, and with that the other woman gave one last, tired push and than a baby started crying.

A loud booming voice said, "Congratulations Sirius you're a father."

"Thanks James, you did great sweetie." Sirius said turning back to his wife.

Just then Lily showed up carrying a baby wrapped in a pink blanket

"So what are you going to name her?" Lily asked giving the baby to Luna.

She looked down at the angel sleeping in her arms and said, "Nattilie Angel Black"

She looked at Sirius who was staring at the tiny baby as Nattilie looked at Luna as though she was calling her name.

"I think it's perfect don't you Nattilie?"

Nattilie cooed and snuggled into her mother.

"Mama" Muttered Nattilie, everyone just stared.

"She spoke." Sirius said shocked.

Just then the door opened to reveal an old man.

"Of course she has her mother's brains and her father's brawn." Said the man with a twinkle in his blue eyes behind his slender half-moon spectacles.

"Dumbledore it's good to see you." Luna said looking back to her child.

"It's good to see you all well and that new life can still shine in these dark and troubled times." Dumbledore said with a hint of sadness to his voice. This was the last time anyone saw the four friends alive together.

3 years later

Sirius was in a dark and damp cell everything seemed sad, like the world was ending and no one cared. Suddenly a thought entered his head, his little girl Nattilie. He hadn't seen her since she was one week old. Nattilie and his wife Luna had been taken hostage. He couldn't believe he had forgotten her, his little angel. She was the light of his life, but first he needed to take care of getting himself out of this terrible place. A little boy with untidy hair entered his thoughts, Harry Potter his godson. He was going to raise them. With those thoughts he turned into a grim, slipped through the bars of his cell, and to his freedom and to the freedom of those who were far less innocent than himself.

--

The Lestrange Manor

"Beast get down here." A high female voice shrieked.

"Yes Mistress."

A little girl named Nattilie called down.

She got up and walked to her splintered door with a permanent limp, her small face constricting with the agony of the small task of walking. It would have broken Sirius's heart to see his angel this way. Her body covered in bruises and barely able to walk. She walked down the stairs and through several passages until she made it to the large elaborately carved wooden door, she silently pushed it open.

All she could say was, "You wanted to see me Mistress."

"Why yes I did Beast. I want you to go get my wonderful, beautiful child some ice cream."

"Yes, of course, Mistress." Nat said and turned to leave.

"Beast?" came the awful screeching voice Nat had come to hate.

"Yes?" asked Nattilie in the only voice she could manage.

"Make sure there's exactly four tablespoons of caramel this time." Bellatrix said in voice carefully designed to strike fear into Nattilie.

"Yes Mistress." Said Nattilie in a quiet little voice. She could tell that the day would be long. The only thoughts that entered Nattilie's head as she entered the kitchen were of the long day ahead of her.

--

Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey

"Get up boy, NOW!" called a shrill voice.

The small door was suddenly unlocked. On the outside it looked as if it was just a plane old 

cupboard underneath the stairwell. However inside it was much more. It was the room of a small boy who was slowly waking up. As he got up and out of the cupboard you could see his unruly hair and pale skin. He looked just like the long dead James Potter, his father. The only differences were that this small child had the green eyes of his mother, Lily Potter and a lightening bolt scar on top his forehead. His eyes, which were once fierce and lively, were now sunken, dull, and lifeless.

As he entered the kitchen a tall woman who was tall with sharp features said with a shrill voice

"Make sure you don't burn anything this time."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry stumbled over the small phrase.

He started to prepare the eggs, bacon, and toast thinking only about not burning breakfast. Surely it would break James and Lily's hearts if they saw how their only son lived. After breakfast was done he thought about his dream. It was about a flying motorcycle and a large black dog. For some strange and unknown reason Harry knew that the dog's name was Padfoot.


	2. i love you forever

Nattilie Black

I Must Save Them

Sirius, in his animeagus form, was walking in the woods. He didn't quite know were he was but he did know he was getting closer to Nattilie, he could feel it. He just followed his feelings and knew he could trust them; he had to for Nattilie and Harry.

As he walked he could feel himself pass through a protection ward. He knew he was close now, so he began to run. After a couple hundred feet he saw the wall that belonged to the Lestrange Manor. He hoped to Merlin that Nattilie was not in there.

He did not want to think of what Bellitrixcould do to her mind, what evil cruel notions she and her husband could have put in his precise Nattilie's head.

If anything was wrong with his wonderful child he would seek his revenge on her. As he found a way under the wall he didn't know what to think if the had corrupted his little baby.

With that he was on the other side of the wall and on his way to the house. Little did he know what horrors awaited him inside.

Inside the Lestrange Manor

"Beast get in here NOW!" Bellitrix screamed.

In walked a scared little girl with a new black eye and a swollen lip. She also seemed to be having a hard time breathing and a limp that was worse then ever before.

"Yes mistress?" little Nattilie asked shyly.

"Here is your list of chores I expect them done by night fall." Bellitrix said shrilly. With that she handed Nattilie the list and walked out the door to play with her own child.

Nattilie looked at the list and sighed, she had to mow the yard, clean the kitchen, play room, all twelve bathrooms, sweep the halls, make lunch and have it ready at noon sharp, weed and degnome the garden, clean all fifty-three fire places, have dinner ready at six o'clock sharp, and clean the three guest bedrooms.  
She quickly went to work starting out side because it was still cool out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sirius sat behind one of the very large bushes that surrounded the garden. Then he saw a young girl walk out of the house. She was limping terribly. As she got closer he could see many burses, wilts, and cuts. The closer she got the more he could make out her facial fetchers.

She had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail. She had one electric blue eye and one bluish grey. All of a sudden Sirius recognized her as his little Nattilie.

She had her mother's looks and the same electric blue eye as her mother. But she had his hair and the same bluish grey eye color he had. His heart broke when he could clearly see the bruises. They looked like hands and feet. The cuts to looked like they were from knives and whips.

She had bags under her eyes that were dull and almost lifeless. He knew he had to act fast. He came up with a plan when he realized she was alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Nattilie walked out of the house she could feel some one watching her but they didn't feel dangerous at all they felt kind and trust worthy.

'Maybe they're here to rescue me. Maybe its daddy' she thought as she walked to the garden. As she entered she went to work.

She decided to start with degnoming the garden so they didn't attack her wile she was weeding the garden.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sirius' heart broke even more when Nattilie started degnoming the garden.

'She shouldn't be treated like a house elf' he thought. Slowly he came out of the bush, still in dog form and slowly walked over to her.

He didn't want to scare her and he saw this to be the best solution. She jumped a little when he nudged her hand with his nose. She turned around and stared at him.

"Daddy" she mouthed.

His spirit soared and his heart mended a bit. She remembered him! But how?

"Will you turn back?" she asked. He gave a goofy dog grin and turned into his human self.

"Hi sweetie how have you been?" he asked warily as if he was afraid he would scare her off.

"Ok you?" she asked politely. 'Too politely' Sirius thought.

"Ok I've missed you a great deal." He said softly kneeling down to her level.

"Me to." She said shyly

"how did you know I was your dad?"Sirius asked her.

"I remember you from along time ago when I was happy and mommy was alive" Nattilie said sniffing.

"How about I take you away from here. Do you need to get anything from your room?"Sirius asked cautiously. She looked at him with a smile on her face, which changed into a thoughtful look.

"No I have all I need in the corner over there" she said pointing to the far corner. It was then that he realized there was a box there half hidden in the bush.

"I don't know how I just somehow knew you were coming to get me so I packed all my things last night and brought them out here. I hope you don't mind." She said timidly.

"Not at all sweetie, not at all." Sirius said smiling. He stood up and grabbed Nattilie's hand and walked over to the box. Upon opening the box the first thing he saw was his wand right on top.

"They gave it to mistress Bellitrix to see if it would fit me. She kept it in one of the cupboards and I stole it last night as well. I hope you don't mind." Nattilie said timidly.

"It was a very brave thing to do Nattilie and I appreciate it a lot" he said smiling down at his very special daughter. He waved his wand and shrunk her things and put them in his pocket.

"Do you mind if we go get another person?" he asked her.

"Not at all" she said. When Sirius picked her up she flinched a bit but relaxed quickly. He placed her on his hip.

"Do you remember apparating?" he asked remembering when he first apparated with her. She loved it then so he hoped she would like it now.

"Yes of course it was fun" she said "where are we going?"

"Little Whinging, Surrey. Where Harry is, do you remember him?" he asked

"Of course, he was really fun to play with." She said smiling remembering old times. With that Sirius apparated away to Privet Drive to get Harry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So that's the second chapter the next one will have Harry in it thank you **Geiruna, siriuslycallisto10, panther73110**. The sad part is I got 25 hits and only one review. Thanks though for that review it inspired me to update today. So thanks again siriuslycallisto10 for reviewing because I love to hear when people love my work.

So thanks again

Fangs17 out!


	3. to the rescue

Sorry about the wait I got my summer reading list earlier and with swimming I've been to tired to think let alone type but here it is chapter three. I hate honors. They suck same with Lord of the Flies who writes stuff like that I mean really.

Nattilie Black

To the Rescue

It was early morning in Surrey, Little Whinging to be more precise. On Privet Drive at number four in the cupboard under the stairs a little boy was starting to wake. He had black messy hair, bright emerald green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He slowly stretched and silently yawned. With slow precise movements he got dressed.

He opened the door and stepped into the hall. He silently made his way to the kitchen making sure not to wake a soul. He went to the refrigerator and got out eggs, bacon, milk, butter, and orange juice. Then he got what he needed out of the pantry, got the pans out from under the stove, and turned the burners, oven and skillet on. He looked at the clock, six o'clock.

'The Dursleys would be up at seven to have breakfast' the little boy thought. This boy's name is Harry, Harry Potter, Son of Lily and James Potter, godson to one Sirius Black. He was also a very special boy from the scar on his forehead. He knew this for one reason and one reason alone. Nattilie had told him in his dreams.

She had explained everything to him from him being a wizard to Voldemort trying to kill him. Harry started stirring the muffins. He made breakfast on autopilot. Last night she had said she had a vision that some one was going to take them away to a safe place so they could be a family. When seven o'clock rolled around harry had just put the bacon on the table when upstairs heavy thuds could be heard.

That indicated that Vernon and Dudley Dursley were awake. Harry quickly went outside to do the chores on his list; witch had been left on the counter for him. Mow the lawn, weed and water the garden, paint the fence, clean and dust the house, clean the garage, and scrub and vacuum the floors. It was a short list today witch would probably only take till seven or eight o'clock.

Normally it took him till nine o'clock or later. So he set to work trying to finish early to see if he would be able to go to the park later that's were Nattilie told him to meet her, the park at seven o'clock sharp. By noon he had all the outside chores done. For lunch he got two peaces of bread and a glass of water. Afterward he went to work on cleaning, then scrubbing.

When he was done with it was four o'clock and he had an hour till he had to cook dinner. He went to his cupboard to pack. Everything he owned, a blanket, a stuffed dog, wolf, and stag, along with his pillow, fit into his school bag. At five o'clock he went out to make the Dursleys their dinner. When he had it put on the table he went and grabbed his backpack and ran out the door as fast as possible.

He scurried to the park. There he picked a bench out of the way and took a seat holding his backpack close. When seven o'clock rolled around, he heard a soft 'pop' from behind him he turned around to see Nattilie and a tall black haired man in shabby robes.

"Hi how've you been?" the little girl said.

"Ok you?" Harry answered.

"Never better" she answered with a huge smile.

"That's good Nattilie. I sorry I can't recall your name what is it?" Harry said shyly to the man.

"Oh I completely forgot to introduce my self. I'm Sirius Black, you godfather, and Nattilie's father." The dark haired man, Sirius, said. At this Nattilie's smile increased ten fold.

"So you ready yet or are just going to stare?" Nattilie asked.

Harry blinked and started "Oh yeah I'm ready, lets go." He said in a rush.

"Ok, hold on you two." Sirius said. At that Nattilie and Harry grabbed hold of Sirius' cloak. They closed there eyes as they felt like they had been squeezed into a small tube. When the sensation stopped they opened there eyes. They where at a large manor on what appeared to be a large tropical island.

"Welcome to the Potter resort, as James and I called it." Sirius said smiling fondly at the two youngsters at his side. Nattilie was the first to venture beyond his side slowly making her way toward the lake.

"Wow this place is beautiful" Nattilie said.

"Yes it is. Now why don't we go get something to eat and pick out our rooms?" Sirius suggested seeing that the two where to shocked to do much but gape and stare. With this he lead them to the kitchen to get some food and have the house elves get them all some new cloths that actually fit.

They walked in silence all the way; Harry didn't know what to think of Sirius while Nattilie didn't know what to ask first and didn't want to make a fool out of herself and Sirius was wondering how to ask about the way Nattilie and Harry were treated by there guardians, he knew it was bad but he wanted to know how bad and how he could fix it.

'After supper I'll ask them I hope they'll answer the questions even though they just meet me. If I have to wait I will.' At this they found themselves in the kitchen. He opened the door and let the little one in first. There were ten very excited house elves there to meet them.

"What can we do for Mr. Sirius Black sir?" one of the house elves asked.

"Could one of you get Harry, Nattilie, and me some new, clean robes to wear? Also we are rather hungry so perhaps some supper as well." Sirius said. As soon as he was done speaking the house elves went into action. Three came over and sized them for new robes telling them they would be ready after they ate. One went about making sure the dishes were all clean wile another got the table ready and ushered them over to it. They rest went about cooking for the first wizard in years.

"So Nattilie-" Sirius started

"Nat I like to be called Nat." Nattilie said looking very nervous.

"Ok Nat what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Um silver" Nat said quietly.

"Any particular reason for silver or is it just pretty to you?" Sirius asked.

"Well it's the color of the moon and that's really pretty." Nat said quietly.

"I see and what's your favorite color Harry?" Sirius asked turning his attention to Harry.

"Um red because it's bright and pretty." Harry said quieter then Nat.

They just talked about random stuff until supper was served. They had chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, raspberry Jell-O salad, and milk to drink. While eating Sirius asked more about them like what they wanted there rooms to look like and what they wanted to see from there window or balcony.

Nat said she wanted to see the lake and the sky, wile Harry wanted to be able to see the forest. After they finished supper Sirius had them go pick out there rooms. With out further invitation they ran up the stairs. Sirius followed at a more sedated pace. They ended up picking rooms next to each other. Nat's faced north toward the lake while Harry's faced east into the woods.

They were on the second floor but to get to Nat's balcony you had to climb up a flight of stairs. The stairs were hidden behind a book shelf. In the loft there was a fire place with a nice rosewood table in front of it. At each end of the table there was a comfy green chair, and at the long side facing the fire there was a comfy green love seat.

Behind one chair on the south wall was a book shelf filled with books on magic, on the wall opposite the fire place was a tapestry of wolves in a forest, and the north wall was one big window with really fancy French doors with silver accents leading out to the balcony that was huge almost as big as the main part of the room.

The lower level was split into several parts; there was the sitting area when you just enter the room, the library portion off to the right, a writing desk with quills and parchment on the left then there was a silver curtain leading to the more personal areas of the room.

The bed was on the left the entire way back by the wall of windows, there was a huge water blue rug in the middle, off to the right was a door that lead to a bathroom, the bath tube was the size of a 25 yard pool, the shower was big enough to comfortably fit an entire quidditch team.

Opposite the bed was a fireplace with a recliner in front of it. The remainder of the room was empty to be personalized latter. Harry's room was formatted similar except the curtain was red and the rug was black.

Also he had a fenced in porch below his room instead of a balcony above. Also in his basement the tapestry had deer and stags in a forest instead of wolves. Sirius' bed room being a plain bedroom across the hall that over looked the court yard.

After they had picked out there room Nat and Harry were too tired to talk so Sirius tucked them into bed. They were asleep before there heads hit the pillow.

Sirius quietly made his way to his room thinking 'I must be the luckiest man on earth to have a daughter and godson as nice and perfect and wonderful as them.'


	4. just kids

ok sorry about the wait i had sevir writers block. please tell me how Remy should reached to seeing sirius raising Nat and Harry. read and review thanks

2 years later

Nattilie black

2 years later

"Daddy where are you?" yelled at eight year old girl. A bark like laugh rang through the halls.

"Daddy it's not funny anymore I give up please come out." The little girl said. The laugh continued but narrowed down to by the east side of the house. So she ran in that direction

"please just tell me daddy. Pretty please." She called. Then she stopped and listened she worked her way through the magic and found the man behind it. She then walked up to the door at the end of the hall on the fifth floor and opened the door to find her daddy, Sirus Black, and her brother, Harry Potter. "I found you" the girl Nattilie black said with an air of pride about her.

"I knew you could if you concentrated hard enough Nat." Sirus said smiling at his daughter

"Now how about some lunch." With that Nat and Harry ran out of the room headed for the dining room. Sirius shook his head ant thought

'Nat may act mature and be powerful but she's still a little kid and doesn't let people forget it the way she acts sometimes.'

In the dining room Nat and Harry were sitting across from each other next to the head of the table. When he sat down the food appeared. When everyone was served and eating Nat asked

"Hey Dad, can we play some games in the parlor?" she gave him her sweetest puppy dog pout.

"All right, you two go get the games you want to play and I'll meet you in the parlor" Sirius said smiling. Nat and Harry smiled and ran from the dining room heading for the game closet, while Sirius walked to the parlor by the front doors.

Harry and Nat showed up with arms laden with games.

"How many games are you planning on playing?" Sirius asked flabbergasted.

"All of them" Nat said with a Childs innocence ringing in her voice.

"Yay all of them" Harry said mirroring his sister.

"All right we'll play until bed time." Sirius said with a sign. Harry brought out shots and ladders.

"Lets play this first." Sirius smiled

"Ok Harry we'll play this first." He took the game and set it up

"Ok I'm first." Harry said smiling.

"Then I'm second and dad your last." Nat said giggling.


End file.
